Germany
Germany debuted in the first edition of North Vision Song Contest and has participated in every edition since then. The German broadcaster, NDR, has been in charge for the country's participation since the first edition. The broadcaster started hosting national selection in every edition since the ninth. Germany is one of the most successful countries in the contest, having been in the final fifteen out of twent-one attempts, including a eleven edition consecutive qualification-streak since the eleventh edition. The highest position of the country was achieved by Lena in the nineteenth edition with the song "Beat To My Melody". The country is currently ranked second in the North Vision Ranking of Nations and it peaked at the second place after the nineteenth edition, while its worst placement was thirty-sixth after the eighth edition. Germany has so far hosted one event related to the North Vision Song Contest; the second edition of the pre-qualification round for the tenth edition of the contest. The contest has been broadcast since the first edition by NDR and had several commentators in charge either for radio or television. The spokespersons have been different since the first edition. Contestants There have so far been nineteen contestants that represented Germany in the contest with five of them achieving a top 10 result. ;Table key Commentators and spokespersons Since the first edition there have been different commentators and spokespersons for Germany. However, all the events were broadcasted by NDR, on both radio and television.Peter Urban commented the first 4 editions, however Anke Engelke replaced him in the semi-finals for the third edition. In nineteen editions, 18 different spokespersons announced the German votes. Other contests 'OGAN Second Chance Contest' The contest takes place during the contest, usually during the second semi-final of the respective edition. It is not a televised event, but only through YouTube. Germany debuted in the second edition already, held for the ninth edition. Junior North Vision Song Contest The contest is only for European artists under the age of 16. Germany has debuted in the third edition.The country opts for a national selection at the moment. Junior North Vision Song Contest 3 Germany lately confirmed it's participation in the third Junior North Vision Song Contest. Despite a lack of artists in that moment, NDR believed in a participation. They decided to send Hanna Michalowicz with her cover of "Warrior". Germany came 4th with 99 points, achieving several twelve points as well. Junior North Vision Song Contest 4 NDR stated shortly after the results of the third edition that they'll won't support the contest anymore due to a lack of budget. ZDF; the second German television immediately responded and said they'll take over the management of the participation and broadcast the contest from the fourth edition on. Therefor, Germany confirmed it's participation on November 23. Saphira was chosen to represent Germany with "Wings" , a cover of the Little Mix song. Saphira only came 21st, which is a disappointing result. Junior North Vision Song Contest 5 Hanna Michalowicz was once again chosen to represent Germany with her version of "Hurt". Hanna finished fifteenth with 34 points. Junior North Vision Song Contest 7 NDR confirmed their return shortly after the results of the seventh edition. Keanrah will represent the country with his song "About You", which was presented on the 27th March, four days before the deadline passed. Junior North Vision Song Contest 10 NDR confirmed a return for the tenth edition of the Junior North Vision Song Contest. Jannine Weigl was announced as the German contestant with her song "Pluto". Weigl reached a second place in the semi-final with 112 points. In the grand final, Germany placed 14th with 73 points. Contestants Category:Countries